【Yang Gak Ada Kerjaan】 Hide and Seek Alone 【Masuk, Yuk】
by SR 2721
Summary: Semua gara-gara Lavi yang cerita tentang "Petak Umpet Sendirian". Seandainya dia tidak cerita, mungkin Komui tidak akan memberi usul aneh macam itu. Dan aku tidak perlu melakukan permainan... yang mengerikan ini.
1. Chapter 1

!Isi permainan, copy-paste dari internet!

!Jangan mencoba meniru!

!Bukan novel, ceritanya ini chat!

* * *

【Yang Gak Ada Kerjaan】 Hide and Seek Alone 【Masuk, Yuk】

1. I'm not lucky

Sudah terbentuk? Kalau sudah, aku mulai cerita

.

2. I'm not lucky

Udah jadi kok

.

3. I'm not lucky

Wow, kamu mau main petak umpet sendirian malem-malem begini? (udah mau pagi sih)

Gak ada temen ya?

.

4. I'm not lucky

Walah, ada yang gak tau nih…

.

5. I'm not lucky

Seseorang tolong kasih tau dia

.

6. I'm not lucky

Sip, sip, Aku yang baik hati ini yang bakalan kasih tau

【Alat dan Bahan】

- Boneka (harus ada tangan dan kakinya. Lebih baik lagi kalau bentuknya manusia)

- Beras (yang banyak)

- Jarum, benang jahit warna merah

- Pisau atau cutter, dll yang tajam

- Air garam segelas

【Cara Memulai】

- Keluarkan seluruh isi boneka, sebagai gantinya isi dengan beras

- Masukkan potongan kukumu, kemudian jahit

- Kalau sudah dijahit, gulung benang beberapa kali ke boneka

- Katakan 3 kali "Setan yang pertama adalah ○○" (○○ = nama pemain)

- Ke kamar mandi, masukkan boneka ke dalam bathtub yang berisi air

- Matikan semua lampu yang ada di rumah. (tapi nyalakan TV) kemudian kembali ke kamar

- Pejamkan mata, keliling-keliling rumah sambil bawa pisau. Kemudian ke kamar mandi dan katakan, "○○(nama boneka) sudah ketemu" dan tusuk bonekanya. Kembalikan boneka ke bathtub dan katakan, "Sekarang ○○ (nama boneka) yang setan."

- Kalau sudah ditaruh, segera kabur dan sembunyi (jangan lupa bawa gelas isi air garam)

【Cara Menyelesaikan】

- Keluar dari tempat persembunyian sambil menyimpan air garam di dalam mulut. (jangan ditelan, jangan dimuntahkan) Fungsinya untuk menyembunyikan diri dari setan.

- Cari boneka tersebut. Jika bonekanya tidak ada di kamar mandi, cari di dalam rumah

- Setelah menemukan boneka, siram boneka dengan air garam di gelas dan di dalam mulut. Kemudian katakan, "Aku yang menang" selama 3 kali.

- Paginya, segera bakar boneka tersebut. Jangan berfikir sayang untuk membakarnya (karena itu, pakai boneka yang bisa direlakan untuk dibakar)

【Catatan】

- Permainan dimulai jam 3 pagi

- Harus diselesaikan dalam 1~2 jam

- Tidak boleh ada orang lain di dalam rumah selain si pemain

- Jangan beri nama sendiri di boneka

- Jangan keluar dari rumah sebelum menyelesaikan permainan

- Apapun yang dilihat, jangan sampai melepehkan air garam sebelum menemukan boneka

.

7. I'm not lucky

Thanks. Tapi bahasanya… -_-"

.

8. I'm not lucky 3

Ooo… Aku baru tau

.

9. I'm not lucky

Di sekitar sini emang masih belum populer.

Katanya sih awalnya dari Jepang…

.

10. I'm not lucky

Si ))1 tau dari mana ya?

.

11. I'm not lucky

Paling dari internet kayak kita.  
Omong-omong, mana si ))1?

.

12. I'm not lucky

[Tembok]ω・)

.

13. I'm not lucky

))1, jangan sembunyi-sembunyi gitu!

.

14. I'm not lucky

Ayo dong, keluar dan…. cepetan mulai…! (penasaran)

.

15. I'm not lucky

Jangan lupa handle name sama spec

.

16. White Knight

[tembok]=ﾟ▽ﾟ)ﾉSpec:

**White Knight**

1 SMA – rambut putih – suka main poker – tidak bisa memaafkan orang yang menyia-nyiakan uang

**Rabbit**

3 SMA – rambut merah – memiliki ingatan fotografis – pembantu kali ini – paling gak suka dipanggil kelinci - salah satu penyebab petak umpet ini

**Mugen**

3 SMA – bodoh – pembantu nomor 2

**Mad Scientist**

Guru SMA – guru kimia yang gila – sister complex – penyebab utama petak umpet

**Twin Tail**

2 SMA – adik Mad Scientist – rambutnya diikat 2 – idola sekolah – pintar dan baik hati –

kali ini gak ada hubungannya

.

17. I'm not lucky

White… Gak suka dipanggil kelinci tapi malah ngasih HN Rabbit… (ngakak)

Dan yang kita tau cuma Mugen = anak SMA kelas 3 yang bodoh

.

18. I'm not Lucky

Lho? White temenan sama anak kelas 3?

.

19. I'm not lucky

Ingatan fotografis?! Σ(ﾟДﾟ；) beneran ada ya?

.

20. I'm not lucky

Kenapa jadi main petak umpet sih? Kasih tau dong…

.

21. White Knight

))17

Memang begitu takdir mereka

))18

Teman sejak kecil, sampai sekarang sekolahnya sama

))19

Menyebalkan, tapi benar. Dia hafal semua buku yang pernah dia baca. (seluruh buku di perpustakaan

Kota aku sudah pernah dia baca) Padahal tampangnya bukan pecinta buku. Cih

))20

Tunggu sebentar,aku sedang mengetiknya

.

22. I'm not lucky

…

.

23. I'm not lucky

…

.

24. I'm not lucky

…

.

25. I'm not lucky

O… oh…

.

26. I'm not lucky

Namanya White Knight, tapi sifatnya…

.

27. I'm not lucky

Kayaknya harus ganti nama jadi Black Knight deh…

.

Kaget sama White Knight yang hitam, gak ada yang komentar sama kehebatan Rabbit yang udah baca semua buku perpustakaan kotanya…

.

28. White Knight

))22~27

Gak sopan! ヽ(`Д´#)ﾉ

))19

Secara singkat, hari itu kami bertiga (White, Rabbit, Mugen) sedang cerita horror di kelas sepulang sekolah.

Awalnya hanya kami bertiga, tapi lama-kelamaan bertambah hingga menjadi sekitar 10 orang.

Saat giliran Rabbit, ia bercerita tentang "Petak Umpet Sendiri". Setelah itu Mugen mengatakan bahwa ia

pernah dengar cerita itu, (Mugen itu orang Jepang) semua orang menjadi tertarik.

Tiba-tiba Mad Scientist datang, tertarik dengan cerita itu dan memberi kami usul untuk mencobanya secara

langsung. Walaupun tertarik, pastinya tidak ada yang berani mencoba. Dan guru itu… memaksa kita

untuk undian, siapa yang akan bermain "Petak Umpen Sendiri".

….Dan aku yang sial sudah pasti mendapatkan peran itu

.

29. I'm not lucky

Oh… makanya "I'm not lucky" ya…

.

30. I'm not lucky

Umm… gak biasa sama bahasa baku, tapi ya udah deh.

.

31. I'm not lucky

Nasib banget ya… Turut berduka cita…. (wahahaha)

.

32. I'm not lucky

Terus tugasnya Rabbit sama Mugen apaan?

.

33. I'm not lucky

Oh iya, mereka berdua kan pembantu

.

34. White Knight

))31

Turut berduka cita macam apa ituヽ(`Д´#)ﾉ

Dan lagi, aku masih belum mati!

))32~33

Aku berhasil menganc… uhuk meminta tolong mereka berjaga di depan rumah aku.

Kudengar permainan ini cukup bahaya, jadi untuk jaga-jaga

.

35. I'm not lucky

Psst… dia mau bilang mengancam tuh

.

36. I'm not lucky

Psst… iya, pake pura-pura batuk lagi

.

37. I'm not lucky

Psst… gimana kalau kita panggil dia Black Knight aja?

.

38. I'm not lucky

Psst… setuju…

.

39. Black Knight

))35~38

Hei, kalian! Kedengaran tahu!

.

40. I'm not lucky

))39

Ngomongnya begitu, tapi HN-nya diganti jadi Black Knight tuh…

.

41. I'm not lucky

Ternyata White sadar kalau dia itu hitam

.

42. I'm not lucky

Aku baru sadar… White itu anak SMA, kan? Emangnya di rumah gak ada siapa-siapa? Orang tua kamu?

.

43. Black Knight

Di rumahku memang jarang ada orang. Sekalinya pulang, pasti bau alkohol atau parfum perempuan.

Dan aku kurang suka itu

.

44. Nomor 42

Umm… Sepertinya aku salah tanya?

.

45. I'm not lucky

Sudahlah, jangan dibahas lagi…

.

46. I'm not lucky

Bentar lagi jam 3, udah siap?

.

47. Black Knight

Sudah. Rabbit dan Mugen juga sudah di depan rumah.

Katanya Rabbit mau ke sini juga

.

48. I'm not lucky

Wah, Rabbit ikut ke sini juga?

.

49. I'm not lucky

Kira-kira Rabbit itu kayak apa ya?

.

50. I'm not lucky

Aku berharap semoga Rabbit gak hitam kayak Black…

.

51. Rabbit

Black….. Kok jahat banget sih?! Aku bukan kelinci….!

.

52. I'm not lucky

Rabbit!

.

53. I'm not lucky

Itu dia Rabbit!

.

54. I'm not lucky

Rabbit si kelinci!

.

55. I'm not lucky

Rabbit yang gak suka dipanggil kelinci!

.

56. I'm not lucky

Baru dateng langsung nangis!

.

57. Rabbit

Tunggu! Kok yang ada di chat ini jahat-jahat semua sih?!

.

58. Black Knight

Sudah kubilang, itu takdirmu, kelinci.

.

59. I'm not lucky

Bahasa Rabbit gak baku…! (rada seneng)

Lho, Mugen gak dateng?

.

60. Rabbit

Mugen ngetiknya lama (terutama ketik hp), jadinya dia cuma ngeliatin

.

61. I'm not lucky

Jangan-jangan ini salah satu alsan Black manggil dia bodoh…

Anak jaman sekarang kok ngetiknya lemot…

.

62. I'm not lucky

Ah!

.

63. I'm not lucky

))62

Kenapa?

.

64. Nomor 62

Black mau ngetik keadaan selama main petak umpet di sini kan?

.

65. Black Knight

Iya

.

66. Nomor 62

Berarti bahaya, dong! Kalau ada suara ngetik dari hp bisa-bisa ketahuan sama setannya!

.

67. Black Knight

Tidak apa-apa, karena aku memakai hp touch screen milik Rabbit

.

68. I'm not lucky

Hp… Rabbit…?!

.

69. I'm not lucky

Berarti… Direbut…!?

.

70. I'm not lucky

Black memang hebat…!

.

71. Rabbit

Gak direbut kok! Cuma tukeran sementara sama hp Black! (semoga)

.

72. I'm not lucky

Woi, ada (semoga)-nya tuh

.

73. I'm not lucky

Jangan-jangan diancem kayak tadi…

.

74. I'm not lucky

Stop! Berhenti! Sebentar lagi jam 3

.

75. I'm not lucky

Hah?! Udah jam segitu?! Black, kamu dimana?

.

76. Black Knight

Aku sudah di depan kamar mandi

.

77. I'm not lucky

Sebentar lagi ya…

.

78. I'm not lucky

Ayo mulai countdown

.

79. I'm not lucky

10

.

80. I'm not lucky

9

.

81. Black Knight

8

.

82. I'm not lucky

seven

.

83. I'm not lucky

6

.

84. Rabbit

5

.

85. I'm not lucky

empat!

.

86. I'm not lucky

3

.

87. I'm not lucky

2

.

88. I'm not lucky

1

* * *

Gila, ngetiknya repot bener.. padahal udah susah payah di word tapi pas dimasukkin ke sini... T_T

Kalau ada kesalahan tolong kasih tau ya... (rating T karena mungkin ada adegan sadis)


	2. Chapter 2

89. Black Knight

Aku sudah menenggelamkannya di dalam bathtub.

【foto boneka chucky di dalam bathtub】

Aku kasih nama dia Angela

.

90. I'm not lucky

Huwaaaa!

unggu… kamu gila, ya!? Bisa-bisanya kamu milih boneka chucky buat permainan nyeremin begini?!

.

91. I'm not lucky

Gila, ngeliat di waktu biasa aja aku gak berani…

Bisa-bisa keluar di mimpi, nih! Tanggung jawab dong!

.

92. I'm not lucky

Dan dia kasih nama Angela ke boneka mengerikan kayak begitu. Kontras banget!

.

93. Rabbit

Haha… Itulah Black…

.

94. Black Knight

Lampu sudah kumatikan. Terlalu gelap, aku jadi sulit kembali ke kamar.

Dari TV terdengar teriakan gol. Mungkin seharusnya aku tidak memilih channel itu… Aku jadi penasaran

.

95. I'm not lucky

… santai banget, ya?

.

96, I'm not lucky

Aku pernah baca chat orang yang main "Petak Umpet Sendiri" kayak Black, tapi…

.

97. I'm not lucky

Seharusnya lebih tegang …

.

98. Black Knight

Aku sudah menghitung 10. Sekarang sedang menuju kamar mandi.

… kenapa harus mematikan lampu? Kenapa harus kembali ke kamar dulu?

Menyusahkan

.

99. I'm not lucky

Sama sekali gak ketakutan nih?

.

100. I'm not lucky

Gak seru… Tapi ngeliat (ngebaca, sih) Black tenang begitu rasanya "fresh".

Sampe sekarang reaksinya gitu-gitu aja sih…

Ah, aku dapet 100

.

101. I'm not lucky

Iya. Sesuatu yang baru itu selalu menarik^^

.

102. I'm not lucky

Ng… kayaknya kalaupun terjadi sesuatu gak perlu khawatir deh.

Sifat Black kayak begitu, sih

Udah begitu di luar ada 2 temennya yang siap nolong

.

103. I'm not lucky

Kalian jadi ikut nyantai nih… tapi tunggu dulu, apa kalian lupa boneka apa yang dipakai Black?

.

104. I'm not lucky

Ah

.

105. I'm not lucky

Oh

.

106. I'm not lucky

Ugh

.

107. I'm not lucky

Stoooopppp…! Aku jadi bayangin boneka chucky yang ditusuk pisau… huek

.

108. Black Knight

Sudah aku tusuk. Sekarang aku kembali ke kamar lagi. Gelas berisi air garam sudah kuletakkan di kamar.

【foto boneka chucky yang ditusuk pisau. Berasnya berceceran kemana-mana】

Aku akan bersembunyi di dalam lemari baju kamarku di lantai 2.

.

109. I'm not lucky

Blaaaaaacck!

.

110. I'm not lucky

Bayangin aja udah serem, tiba-tiba sama dia fotonya di-upload!

.

111. I'm not lucky

Ngomong-ngomong dulu dong, biar kita siap!

.

112. Rabbit

Black, kasian tuh…

.

113. Black Knight

Oh… Jadi tidak perlu foto, ya?

.

114. I'm not lucky

Jangaaan! ∑(ι´Дン)ノ

.

115. I'm not lucky

Kalau gak ada foto kurang seru juga…

.

116. I'm not lucky

Banyakin enter supaya kita bisa mempersiapkan hati! Supaya kita gak jantungan! (lebay)

.

117. Black Knight

Baiklah…. Aku sudah sembunyi di dalam lemari.

Ada yang mau cerita? Tidak ada perubahan, aku bosan…

.

118. I'm not lucky

Baiklah… Rabbit, ceritakan sesuatu tentang Black!

.

119. I'm not lucky

Haaah? Kok tiba-tiba begitu?

.

120. I'm not lucky

Jaman sekarang yang pake bahasa baku itu udah jarang!

Aku mau mengenal dia lebih jauh!

.

121. I'm not lucky

Kurasa kita harus panggil polisi

.

122. I'm not lucky

Eh, tapi aku penasaran juga, sih…

Black waktu kecil kayak gimana? Sifatnya emang 'hitam' dari kecil?

.

123. Rabbit

Waktu kecil kayaknya gak segitunya, deh…

.

.

.

.

.

.

150. I'm not lucky

Blaaaack…..!

.

151. I'm not lucky

Kenapa kamu jadi hitam begituuuu! ｡・ﾟ・(ﾉД`)・ﾟ・｡

.

152. Black Knight

Ada perubahan. Suara TV di lantai 1 tidak terdengar lagi. Suasana jadi sedikit dingin.

.

153. I'm not lucky

Tiba-tiba?! Σ(°д°lll)

.

154. I'm not lucky

Padahal sampai tadi masih biasa-biasa aja…

.

155. Black Knight

Aku harus bagaimana? Kurasa ada yang menaiki tangga

.

156. I'm not lucky

Rabbit! Kamu masuk ke kamar gak?!

.

157. Rabbit

Nggak, aku sama Mugen masih di depan rumah Black

Black, gimana keadaanmu sekarang?

.

158. I'm not lucky

Ada yang menaiki tangga, itu kedengeran langkah kaki atau gimana?

.

159. Black Knight

Aku keluar dari chat sebentar

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku meletakkan handphone dan berkonsentrasi untuk mendengarkan suara sekitar. Saat ini yang lebih penting mengetahui keadaan sekitar daripada bertanya atau bercerita di chat.

Terdengar suara langkah kaki yang menaiki tangga. Semakin lama suaranya semakin mendekat, dan suhu di dalam ruangan semakin dingin. Apakah benar-benar boneka tadi sedang menuju ke kamar ini? Tapi itu aneh. Menurut cerita Lavi, yang mencari pemain adalah boneka yang pemain siapkan. Bagaimana mungkin sebuah boneka memiliki suara langkah kaki?

_Tuk, tuk…_

Suara tersebut berhenti. Dengan kata lain dia sudah pergi, –atau dia sudah selesai menaiki tangga. Suara langkah kaki itu tidak terdengar lagi. Sebagai gantinya, terdengar suara sesuatu yang diseret. Entah apa "sesuatu" itu, tapi aku merasa tidak enak.

_Ini gawat._

Kamarku terletak tepat di sebelah tangga, begitu dekat dengan dia saat ini. Mungkin seharusnya aku bersembunyi di gudang, tempat yang paling jauh dari tangga…. Aku takut, tapi lebih menakutkan lagi jika aku tidak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi. Aku meneguk air garam dari gelas yang kubawa ke dalam lemari, dan mengintip keadaan kamar dari celah lemari. Kuharap air garam di dalam mulutku ini benar-benar menyembunyikanku dari "setan" tersebut. Semoga aku tidak menelan atu melepehkan air garam karena terkaget…

_Krak…._

Awalnya aku hanya bisa melihat kamarku yang gelap dengan sedikit penerangan dari lampu di jalan. Namun tidak lama kemudian, terdengar suara pintu dibuka. Secara otmatis aku melihat pintu kamar, namun tidak ada apa-apa di sana. Yang terlihat hanyalah koridor gelap.

Tapi setelah kulihat dengan seksama, ada sesuatu di dekat pintu. Benda itu berwarna hitam, menyatu dengan koridor yang gelap.

_Bukan_

Yang berada di dekat pintu itu bukan sesuatu yang berwarna hitam, melainkan sebuah boneka yang diliputi asap hitam. Boneka tersebut masuk ke dalam kamarku, dan melihat sekeliling kamarku. Di tangannya terdapat pisau yang kugunakan untuk menusuknya tadi.

Ia membuka semua yang bisa dibukanya. Laci meja belajarku, lemari CD-ku… Semua dibuka oleh asap hitam yang meliputi boneka tersebut. Cara membukanya sakat kasar, menimbulkan bunyi yang membuatku semakin takut. Aku tidak bisa bergerak. Tubuhku gemetaran. _Tidak lama lagi ia akan membuka lemari ini._

Aku menutup mulutku dengan tangan kiri, dan memegang gelas dengan tangan kanan. Ya, tidak apa. Aku cukup menyiramnya dengan air dalam gelas ini, dan melepehkan air di dalam mulut. Dengan begitu semuanya akan selesai.

Ya, semuanya….

_Braaak!_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

199. Black Knight

2777727

633777244 44444826

74447777288

925244 62662

.

200. I'm not lucky

Black gak papa gak ya? Kok gak balik2…?

.

201. I'm not lucky

Eh, liat ))199! Itu dari Black!

.

202. Rabbit

Black! Kamu gak papa?! Ada apa?!

* * *

Mungkin setelah ini aku gak bakalan bikin yang horor-horor lagi.

Bikin cerita horor itu terlalu horor. Apalagi kalau sendirian di kamar


End file.
